


I'll Give You Anything

by angelicafi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aristocracy, Blow Jobs, M/M, Power Imbalance, Prince Harry Styles, Servant Liam Payne, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, Liam lies awake thinking about him. Prince Styles, the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on and who he doesn't have a chance with. After all, he's just a servant, right?</p><p>Well. Apparently not.</p><p> </p><p>Title from Outer Space/Carry On by 5 Seconds of Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as rape/non-con because of the power dynamic like Harry is a prince and Liam is a servant you know how it is

He's beautiful.

Curly dark brown hair that comes down to nearly his shoulders, perfect emerald green eyes, tall, strikingly handsome. Just perfect.

And Liam is just a servant.

How unfortunate for his little crush.

Every night, Liam lies awake thinking about him. Prince Styles, the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on and who he doesn't have a chance with. After all, he's just a servant, right?

Well. Apparently not.

One fateful, fateful evening, Liam gets summoned to Prince Styles' room. (Not an unusual occurrence, but exciting nonetheless.) He climbs the stairs to the prince's corridors and shuts the door to the stairwell.

He carefully approaches the door to Prince Styles' room and knocks timidly.

"Enter," comes a deep, familiar voice from the other side of the door. Liam tries his best to contain himself, hiding his smile against the back of his hand.

He opens the wooden door and clears his throat. Prince Styles emerges from the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. Liam gasps softly, trying to keep himself together.

"Come here," Prince Styles demands.

Liam steps forward and mutters quietly, "Yes, Prince Styles?"

"Call me Harry. Here's the deal, you're my servant and you have to do what I want, right?"

"Yes, I suppose," Liam agrees, furrowing his eyebrows.  _Where is this going?_

"Thank God, I've been hard for hours."

Liam practically chokes on his spit.  _What?_

"Pr-- Harry, I don't think..."

"Please," Harry begs.

"Uhmmm." Liam contemplates the situation. "I guess."

"Great. On your knees, then," Harry instructs, his voice bouncing off the walls.

Liam obeys, kneeling to the ground. Harry drops his towel.

For a second, Liam just sits there staring. Like, wow. This is his biggest fantasy and now it's finally happening. After a few seconds, he leans forward and takes the tip of Harry's cock into his mouth. He sucks lightly, slowly taking more and more into his mouth.

Harry moans above him. "Shit, you're good."

Liam pulls back for a second with a smirk. "What? You surprised?"

"Absolutely not."

Liam takes Harry's length back into his mouth, deepthroating him. A loud moan sounds from above him. "Shiiiiit."

Liam smirks again, deepthroating the older man again. A desperate whimper escapes Harry's mouth. "You're so fucking good, how..."

"I have my ways."

Liam stays on his knees and continues deepthroating Harry. Every time, Harry moans out some swear word, until finally, when Liam's throat is burning and begging to be released, Harry cums into his mouth. Liam swallows eagerly.

"Thanks, I'll keep you in mind for next time," Harry says.

"Thanks to you too."

Harry reaches forward, giving Liam a small hug. "I mean it."

Liam grins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
